<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【莱波】 赎罪 by amyamy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465266">【莱波】 赎罪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyamy/pseuds/amyamy'>amyamy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyamy/pseuds/amyamy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>谁向谁赎罪？又谁向谁施予原谅？这是一个关于。。。。。<br/>其实不是啦，就是想简单写一下波尔克和莱纳的ABO故事，我太吃死傲娇了，然后还是小时候的死对头，长大后如果不得不在一起的话就很戳我的点，所以就写了。性冷淡文风，即便是ABO也是冷淡地一批，笔力有限，如果耽误你们时间见谅。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard, 莱波, 莱纳/波尔克</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【莱波】 赎罪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感谢Eydenlily大大。因为看了这篇文章https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711450特别想动笔，谢谢太太愿意借我部分设定。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>波尔克·贾里亚德是个脾气暴躁的家伙，莱纳深刻地知道这一点儿。</p><p> </p><p>　　你看什么？波尔克怒声问道。</p><p> </p><p>　　莱纳移开了视线。一场战斗结束，他们刚从巨人的身躯中脱身出来。波尔克讨厌死了现在莱纳一声不吭的样子，抓住他的衣领让他低下头来。小时候他要比莱纳高上半个头，现在却完全反了过来。这让他心头火气更胜，莱纳，如果你脖子上的那个东西还能思考的话下次不要再往我身边靠，不然我就帮你把它拧下来！</p><p> </p><p>　　贾里亚德发完脾气后离开了，莱纳整理好衣服，慢吞吞往军部安排的住所走。路上他遇到了贾比，这个活泼开朗的女孩意外地消沉，军部组织他们去医院做性别检测，她担心万一被检测为Omega怎么办。原本军部不会多此一举的，他们这些战士进预备营前已经彻查过家庭背景，绝无可能分化成Omega，但出了一次例外，波尔克就是那个例外。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　等他回到宿舍的时候，波尔克正坐在窗前的桌子上吃着三明治，看到他回来瞥了他一眼又回过头去。波尔克已经洗了澡，湿漉漉的头发梳向后脑，偶有两根暗金色的发丝垂落下来，被他不耐烦地别到耳后。莱纳犹豫了一会儿，还是说道，你先把头发吹干，不然会感冒的。</p><p> </p><p>　　贾里亚德的动作顿住了。真是倒胃口，他随手丢掉那个三明治，拿起外套走了。莱纳叹了口气，他不知道如何和波尔克相处。小时候波尔克是那个经常踩在他头上耀武扬威的讨厌鬼，长大后他却分化成了一个Omega，这就像小时候以为的一头小狮子突然揭开画皮从里面钻出一只软塌塌的小猫来，莱纳无所适从，他亲近不了，但也不敢不保护好他，因为那只小猫自己跳进了他怀里。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他并不知道波尔克什么时候分化的，他回到马莱好不容易熬过重重审查保留了铠甲巨人的身份，军部的人突然脸上挂着奇怪的笑说要告诉他一个好消息，他要有一个Omega了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　屋外，在偶尔会有人经过的走廊上,波尔克压低声音吼道：皮克，他就是想要我出丑，每次作战他都跟着我，我根本没办法施展，一有炮弹来他就挡在我面前，我都能想得到，军部的人会怎么说，他们会说我是一个废物，只能靠着铠甲巨人的保护在战场上活命！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　皮克笑着听完，说道：可是波克，你有没有想过莱纳只是想要保护你？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我根本不需要保护！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我知道。可是莱纳没有理由用这种方式戏耍你，他今天可伤地不轻，如果只是戏耍，那这代价也太大 了。</p><p>　　</p><p>      谁知道他呢，他打小就是个讨厌鬼，做出什么来都不离奇！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　皮克掐了掐他的脸，波克，不能这么说莱纳。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　波尔克回到宿舍的时候莱纳已经睡着了，他除去了军大衣穿着血污的衣服躺在床上，胸口有一大片血肉模糊的伤口，波尔克知道那是莱纳挡在他面前被反巨人炮弹轰出来的。这家伙难道连修复伤口的力气都没有了？他没来由地一阵生气，一脚踢在床头上。莱纳被惊动立马抓住藏在身上的匕首，看到是他后才缓下精神。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　看着他头毛乱竖的蠢样子，波尔克往他怀里扔了一个长条形的盒子：皮克给你的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　皮克？莱纳抓了抓头发坐起身来，打开盒子里面躺着一管针剂。这是军部给他们战士配备的特效药，能够辅助巨人之力更好地修补身体，但每个人只发了两只，他早就用完了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莱纳感激地合上盒子：这太贵重了，我不能要。</p><p> </p><p>　　看着被递回来的盒子，波尔克心头火气上扬，皮克的东西谁不知道都是预留给吉克的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这东西是我的，你敢拒绝你就死定了！</p><p> </p><p>　　莱纳惊讶地睁大了眼睛。波尔克翻了翻眼皮：如果你想感激我，以后少做那些多余的事情，我是战士，不需要多余的保护。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莱纳点了点头，抓着手里的盒子坐起身，波尔克打小就心高气傲，是他疏忽了：我知道了，我以后会注意的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　波尔克哼了一声。莱纳没有说假话，他的确控制住了。波尔克没了他在旁碍手碍脚，凭着鄂之巨人灵活机变和尖牙利爪屡立战功，这让马加特队长看到他也不再一味地皱眉了，偶尔还会夸他一句：干得不错。波尔克十分开心，邀请战士队以及预备营的小鬼们一起吃饭。贾比兴高采烈地拉着莱纳走到他面前说道：莱纳一起去是吗？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　波尔克还没说话，皮克压着他的肩膀说道：当然，他们可是“一对”啊。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　波尔克知道皮克话里的意思，笑着点了点头打发了贾比。他的鄂之巨人往往冲在最前和作为帝国之盾的铠甲巨人是最佳搭档，生活上他们也是一对。是他自己选择的莱纳，Omega珍贵且稀少，他身份曝光后军部虽然震怒，但也没有把他随便喂掉，他们要他选择一名alpha战士结合以减少信息素的影响，他选择了莱纳。</p><p> </p><p>　　说起来，我一直都不知道你为什么会选择莱纳？晚饭结束后，皮克和波尔克并肩走着一起回宿舍，她问道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他很好欺负不是吗？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　你个坏家伙，皮克笑着说道，但是她马上话锋一转：你会后悔的波克。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　波尔克眨了眨眼睛，他知道皮克观察和判断力惊人，但是他没想到这么快她的话就应验了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　把药还给我！波尔克说道。但是站在他对面的莱纳把手收在背后紧紧地握着他的药瓶，无论波尔克怎么咒骂使力都不肯张开手。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这药副作用极大，你不能再吃了。莱纳说道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那也和你无关。波尔克的手臂绕到他身后掰着他的手指，他气坏了，作为成年人这一幕无论如何都太不体面了。但是他需要这东西，他分化很早，为了能够留在预备营一直靠着这东西抑制发情期和信息素，如果离开它们他不知道他还能活几天。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　波尔克的腺体就在他嘴巴下方，莱纳忍耐着不去想，推开他，抓着他的胳膊让他牢牢地站在离他一臂远的地方：我会帮你定期做临时标记。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　所以你是打定主意不会还给我了？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莱纳点了点头。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　去你的吧，莱纳！波尔克冲他比了中指，摔门离开了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　帮我搞到更多的药！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　吉克推了推眼镜，刚刚波尔克突然闯进他的宿舍，一屁股坐在他面前嚷了这句话。波尔克能在军部隐藏这么久直到继承了鄂之巨人才暴露没有帮手自然是不可能的。吉克爷爷是行医的，搞到Omega的抑制剂并不是难事。不过，波尔克，不是刚刚给你一瓶吗？他说道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　被莱纳那个混球王八蛋抢走了！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　吉克笑了，也难怪啊，莱纳毕竟是你的alpha，有alpha的情况下还吃药他难免嫉妒嘛。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　嫉妒什么，嫉妒药片吗？得了吉克，我们俩并不是那种关系，我也不知道他发了什么疯，请你行行好，赶紧再帮我搞一些过来，不然我真的要死定了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他摸了摸后颈处的腺体，吉克从他指缝看到那里已经有些红肿了，这是即将发情的信号。他摊了摊手，我也爱莫能助，之前你的药都是跟着物资一起运来的，等下一批过来至少要一个月后，恐怕波尔克你要自己想办法了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我能有什么办法？波尔克着急地说道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　你屋里不是有个alpha吗，临时标记或者彻底标记，你自己选择？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　波尔克歪在椅子上，嘟囔道：我才不要那个吊车尾废物标记我。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　吉克笑着再次推了推眼镜。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　波尔克走后，皮克从柜子后面出来，吉克牵过她的手吻了吻：我亲爱的皮克妹妹，你这么频繁地为波尔克那小子换形态，我可是要吃醋了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　皮克笑着吻了吻他的脸颊：不，你不会的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　波尔克脖颈处的腺体越发红肿了，他扣着那里恨不得那里根本不存在。柯特贴着墙根，一脸惊恐。波尔克没好气地说道：过来，我又不会吃了你。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　柯特喊道：你是不会，保不齐莱纳副长会，波尔克，我求你了，你快回去吧。</p><p>　　</p><p>　    柯特咱们俩也算是一起共住过四年的交情，我这次来是请你帮忙的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不帮！柯特扯着嗓子喊道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我还没说是什么呢？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　还能是什么，柯特脸皱作一团，他已经隐约闻到味道了，他可不想对不起莱纳副长，更不想受到他的报复。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　你们是不是误会了，我和莱纳。。。我们之间有些复杂，等以后我再和你说，你先过来帮我。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　波尔克，你遇到什么麻烦了吗？一个熟悉的声音插了进来。柯特仿佛遇到救星般飞跑过去把莱纳推进门，太好了你来了，他留下一句你们随意然后飞一般离开了，还不忘贴心地帮他们把房门关好。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　柯特怎么了？莱纳疑惑地问道，然后他抽了抽鼻子愣住了：你发情了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　还用你说。波尔克恼怒着抬起头：药有没有带在身上？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莱纳笑着点点头，转过身把房门反锁，波尔克松了口气，但莱纳的下一句话立马让他再次紧张起来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我就是药啊波尔克。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莱纳无奈地看着一脸紧张的他：波克，你在怕我吗？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　少叫我的小名！波尔克愤怒地抬起头，莱纳趁机抓住了他：只是临时标记，最开始我们也做过的不是吗，你到底在怕什么？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我才没有怕，我只是。。。我只是。。。我们之间没有必要那么亲近。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他们之间只做过一次临时标记，为了应付军部，只那一次后他就再也不想做了。那种满心想要依靠面前男人的感觉让他内心无比地憎恶自己。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莱纳你还记得吗，小时候我经常“送”你回家？波尔克抬起头嘲讽地看着他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莱纳当然记得，那可是他童年时的苦难，那时候他刚刚加入战士预备营，波尔克不知道怎么回事与他不对付，经常借着身高优势欺负他，甚至训练结束后还不放过他，经常搂着他的肩膀说要送他回家。为了不让母亲担心他从来不敢和她说，母亲看到波尔克还以为是他新交到的朋友，谢谢他送莱纳回家。莱纳现在还记得波尔克甜甜地笑着说不用谢的可恶样子。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　波尔克拿下莱纳放在他胳膊上的手，说道：你瞧，你讨厌我，我也厌恶你，咱们俩没必要牵扯，莱纳，把药还给我。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莱纳摇了摇头，波尔克睁大了眼睛，莱纳毫不费力地抓过他，略带嘲讽地说道：难为你坚持到现在，然后咬了下去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　为了避免做出让自己难堪的举动，波尔克虚弱地抓着莱纳的衣襟靠在他怀里，被动地接受所有。他的眼眶湿润：为什么？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莱纳将他拥着怀里，波尔克在微微颤抖，莱纳不敢用力，这感觉跟抱着一只正在发抖的幼猫似的。他说到：虽然你是个混蛋，但是我不能不管你。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　波尔克冷笑，虽然在落印后争执非常煞风景，但是他们本来就不是正常的一对儿。因为你害死了我哥哥？所以你愧疚地想要照顾我？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莱纳的身体瞬间僵硬住了。波尔克扶着他的胸膛站起身，落印后虚软的双脚让他无比难堪：莱纳，我太了解你了，你就是一个无可救药的可怜虫。你小时候想当战士想成为荣誉马莱人你就一门心思地讨好大人，说那些令人恶心的屁话，长大了你知道战士是什么了，犯下无数罪孽后你反悔了，想要当圣人赎罪了？！莱纳你知道吗，不管哪一样你都让我恶心，当初你就不适合成为战士，如今这个局面完全是你强求来的，不管多么痛苦多么难挨你活该，所以别想着靠我减轻你的负罪感，我不是你赎罪的工具。</p><p>　　</p><p>        莱纳眼神空洞地站在那里，许久未动。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这场战争持续了四年，打到后期几乎人人都受不了了，所幸结果是好的，他们以最后巨人还能保持的优势结束了这场战争。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　回到久违的雷贝利欧，波尔克开心地舒了口气，在车站紧紧地拥抱着爸爸妈妈，想要立刻回家。军部允许他们回家待两天，这可是难得的假期，可是老贾里亚德夫妇转向了莱纳，邀请他与他们同去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　波尔克脸上的笑容消失了，莱纳迟疑地看了他一眼，说道，我还是不去了，我回我自己的家。莱纳的妈妈也在车站迎接之列，见此扯了扯他的衣服，笑着表示让莱纳先跟他们回家，然后波尔克再到他们那去拜访。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　走在回家的路上气氛十分尴尬，波尔克面无表情，莱纳也不说话，原本还试图与他们交谈的贾里亚德夫妇俩也发现了问题住了嘴。快走到波尔克家的时候一个男人热情地向他们打招呼，他喊着波尔克和莱纳的名字，波尔克没心情和人寒暄，头也不抬地绕过他走过去了，莱纳被拦了下来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　回到家里，贾里亚德夫妇喊他坐下，问他怎么回事。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　什么怎么回事，他害死了马赛，我怎么可能真的和他在一起。他略带抱怨地喊道。他恨他父母怎么可以就这么自然地邀请仇人回家来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　贾里亚德夫妇俩为难地对视了一眼，马赛的死他们如何不心疼，但是莱纳当时也只是一个孩子，而且人也不是由他直接害死的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那又怎么样，他逃跑了，马赛救了他，他吓地立马转身跑了，如果及时营救，马赛或许就不会死了。他愤怒地说道，但发泄过后看着父母痛苦地垂泪，他心里又后悔起来。是的，马赛已经死了，何必又用他的死来折磨他可怜的父母呢。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　门外，莱纳静静地听着这一切。刚才他遇到了一位童年旧友，他变化很大，如果不是他主动提起莱纳完全认不出他来。那是班克，在莱纳拿到候补资格前一起训练的同伴中其中一员，生地体格健壮，原本人们以为他会成为候补。是的，莱纳拿到候补资格都十分勉强，就像波尔克说的他一直在强求不属于他的东西。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　刚才班克向他道歉，因为莱纳拿到候补资格后他心中不服曾经堵过他。</p><p>　</p><p>　　真对不起莱纳，我当时太小了，把这件事看的太重。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　没关系。莱纳说道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　看着他现在沉稳干练的样子，班克干笑了两声，用拳头撞了两下他的肩膀隐藏著内心因为彼此状况迥异带来的尴尬，他说道：不过你们俩就是那时候对彼此产生好感的吧，那我也算做了点好事。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　什么？莱纳惊讶地问道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　班克摸了摸头：你不知道？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莱纳敲响了房门，波尔克的父亲打开门尴尬地看着他：要不，莱纳你先回家吧。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　贾里亚德先生，我有话想和波尔克说。莱纳笑着说道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　你想说什么。波尔克和他走到房门外面，站在二楼的走廊里看着楼下萧条的街景。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我刚才和班克聊了会儿天。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　波尔克想了一会儿才想起来班克是谁。原来刚才是他啊，他可胖了不少，怎么他和你说什么重要的话了？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莱纳低头想了一会儿，抬起头来看着他：他告诉我当初他来找我麻烦是你帮我摆平的，你还怕他报复我坚持着送我回家。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　波尔克转过身来，背靠在栏杆上看着他：那又怎么样，你要说谢谢吗？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　是的，我要谢谢你。莱纳郑重地说道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　得了吧莱纳，波尔克又转过身去：小时候我是真的讨厌你，帮你不过是见不得别人欺负弱者罢了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　两个人之间又恢复了安静，一起静静地看着下面偶尔走过的人群。那些叫卖的商贩，三三两两嬉笑打闹的小孩子，以及情不自禁在大街上拥吻的情侣，他们在生活，而他们的生活早已经因为战争与仇恨停滞了很久。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　过了许久，波尔克说道：莱纳，我也有话想和你说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莱纳的目光落在他身上，但是波尔克没有转过身：我想了很久，一直没有下定决心。我想我要放过你了，你说我幼稚也好说我狠毒也罢，最开始我选择你就是想要能够就近地折磨你，你害死了我哥哥我不能就让你这么轻轻松松地活着，但是我错了，我在折磨你也在折磨我自己，他已经死了，我会永远缅怀他，但是我不能一直生活在仇恨中。所以，我放过你了，莱纳。</p><p>　　　　</p><p>　　波尔克走了，莱纳又呆呆站了很久。小时候贾里亚德兄弟俩感情极好，哥哥很宠溺弟弟，弟弟也很喜欢哥哥，当初只要马赛一个人贾里亚德一家便能拿到资格但波尔克仍然要留下，除了天生不肯服输还因为他不想和哥哥分开。莱纳回想起当初公布名单的时候，非常不幸地在那之前生了一场大病的波尔克来军部收拾东西，马赛紧张又难掩喜悦地围着他，他们之间的感情让莱纳心生嫉妒，他走上前，说道：波克，你终于学会放弃了？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莱纳呜咽着捂着脸蹲了下去。是他吗，是他让波尔克又回到了这个地狱？</p><p> </p><p>      在飞往帕拉迪岛执行奇袭任务的飞机上，莱纳向波尔克讲述对付艾伦的注意事项。说完后他犹豫了一会儿说道：你有什么想和我说的吗？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　波尔克打量着他的脸，说道：你别再自杀就行。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　皮克噗呲笑出声来，波尔克在闹离婚，虽然莱纳因为这就自杀也太离谱了，但是皮克还是忍不住想着那种滑稽可笑的画面，比如莱纳一手拿着吊绳一手伸向波尔克背影，每当想起都能极大地冲淡了吉克背叛带来她的痛苦。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　莱纳没有理她，他亲了亲波尔克的嘴唇把他抱在怀里，珍惜地感受着这最后的美好时光，而波尔克也没有拒绝，安静地依偎着他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这两个人现在倒是好了，皮克收起笑容，叹了口气。时间回到那个盛典，雷贝利欧的收容区难得地热闹。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他很可爱是不是？皮克说道。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　什么？莱纳看向身边的黑发女孩，又沿着她的手看向波尔克，他正搂着四个小战士们一起玩笑。是的，他很可爱。莱纳说道。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　今天三人本来要直接去会场那守着的，马加特认为今天会有人偷袭，但是路上被贾比他们几个小鬼儿拦住了。收容区难得的热闹，离比利·戴巴开始演讲还有一段时间，索性陪着他们好好玩了一会儿。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　皮克看着他望向波尔克的眼神中满是蜷绵的爱恋与痛楚，说道：你知道吗，莱纳，波克其实很单纯，他看起来一副很不好惹的样子，但其实心底比谁都柔软。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　莱纳点了点头：我知道。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　所以，标记他吧。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　莱纳惊讶地抬起眼看着她，深发的女孩一脸严肃：波尔克胆子很大，我和吉克都劝他不要暴露自己的身份，他却在继承鄂之巨人后主动地将一切托盘而出，他觉得那些贵族老爷们不会冒险去要一个擦破点皮就能变身巨人的Omega，但是他错了，那些人的恶劣程度远超他的想象。所以，莱纳，我们只有一年的任期了，如果你做不到，我会亲自去做。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　莱纳看着身旁的女孩，皮克的温柔总是让他忽视了她也是一个强大的有魄力的alpha的事实。Omega一辈子只能被一个人标记，如果有人标记了他，以后想打他主意的人闻到他身上属于其他alpha的信息素会退避三舍，这的确能够保护他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但是皮克，你和吉克？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　原来你也发现了，我以为你只顾着沉浸在自己的愧疚当中呢。皮克促狭地冲他笑了笑：我和吉克我们俩只不过是玩玩罢了，毕竟两个alpha能有什么未来呢。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　莱纳心中一阵烦躁，他将之归咎于alpha天生的好胜心以及对Omega的占有欲。就在这时波尔克走了过来，他看到情况不对，问道：你们在聊什么呢？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他走到女孩身边，亲密地和她肩靠着肩，然后不冷不热地和莱纳打了个招呼，莱纳心中越发烦躁了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　当然是聊你啊，波克。皮克笑着掐了掐他的脸颊。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　聊我？波尔克奇怪地看了一眼莱纳。自从那天聊开后，他就向军部提交了要和莱纳解除关系的要求，他表明自己并没有被完全标记，军部现在的态度很暧昧，他想他和莱纳分开的可能性还是很大的，至于之后他还能不能自己选择alpha他不确定。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　是啊，我们在聊小时候你那么喜欢欺负莱纳是不是喜欢他？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　波尔克脸立马红了，喊道：皮克你别胡说八道！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　皮克逗弄道：难道不是吗，小时候那么多人，你就喜欢去找莱纳，长大后战士队里我，吉克还有预备营的柯特和你关系那么好都是alpha，你偏偏选择莱纳，你说是怎么回事？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　波尔克转身就走。皮克笑着看了一眼莱纳，跟了上去，两名战士像小孩子一样拉扯打闹起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　莱纳默默地跟在他们后面，他知道皮克问波尔克的话是特意给他听的，她想调解他们之间的关系或者催促他行动，但是莱纳早已从波尔克那里知道了答案，波尔克选择自己不过是为了报复他罢了，他这种愚蠢的曾经犯下过无数过错的人怎么可能会拥有他的爱呢。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　波克，你老实告诉我你对莱纳到底是什么感觉？皮克小声且严肃地问道。在他们身后莱纳被法尔科喊住了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　皮克我不想说。波尔克烦躁地说道。皮克已经私底下问过他很多次了，他不知道她为什么坚持着要管他和莱纳的事情，如果是顾念年少时的情谊担心他们搞地太僵的话他分明已经放过莱纳了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　好吧，波克，这里不太方便，等只有我们两个人的时候你一定要告诉我。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　波尔克胡乱地点着头，但是他们谁都没想到这个“机会”来地那么快。皮克摸着被摔断的腿，说道：看来上帝想要你告诉我。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他们被人设计，掉落进专门对付战士的陷阱里，这里空间逼仄且四周坚固，如果贸然变身两个人都会被挤死。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　波尔克捧着被摔折的胳膊，说道：没什么，我打小就讨厌他不是吗？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　讨厌到几乎天天都要凑到他身边去？波克别那么别扭，你知道你骗不了我的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　我只是想把他赶走？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　为什么？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　吊车尾废物没资格呆在预备营。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　皮克笑了，可是除了他我们之中也有弱的呀，小贝虽然成绩好但个性软弱，还有我，我的体能也经常垫底。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那不一样，你们是伙伴，莱纳是后来加入的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　说真话。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　波尔克低垂着双眼，他想起了小时候的莱纳，不管他多少次撂倒他嘲讽他是个废物他都不肯退出，他说他一定要成为战士，和母亲一起成为荣誉马莱人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　因为他是个蠢货，波尔克说道：我们都知道成为战士代表了什么，他不知道，他只是背负着母亲的期望傻乎乎地选择了这条路，他有其他选择的，不像我们，可是他想获得幸福却沿着相反的方向走。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　波尔克。皮克心疼地抹去他脸上的泪水。他睁大了眼睛，怔怔地看着她：我试图拯救他，但是我失败了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　皮克把他抱进怀里，波尔克继续说道：我一直在想，如果当初我没有分化成Omega，是不是就是我继承铠甲巨人，我就能跟着马赛一起上岛，或许我就能救下他，然后接下来的一切都会发生改变。皮克你知道吗，我看着莱纳痛苦的样子我就在想，他所经历的一切是不是原本属于我，原本应该是我那么痛苦的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不，不，不是的，波尔克。皮克后悔了，她不该刨根问底，他们身为战士就是国家手里的武器，武器本来是没资格反思以及愧疚的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　皮克轻轻地拍打着他的后背。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　皮克小姐，你在下面吗？头顶上有声音传来。　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　皮克和波尔克抬起头，有人站在困住他们的陷阱口处，皮克摆着手，冲他喊道：我们在这，快拉我们上去！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马上又要开始战斗了，她转头看向波尔克：你准备好了吗？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　波尔克点了点头，透过飞机的舷窗已经能够很清晰地看到那座岛了。莱纳松开手，又忍不住亲了亲波尔克的发顶。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　哦，这很正常，站在一旁等着波尔克一起行动的皮克受不了地说道：AO初次标记后的确是会黏在一起，不过你们俩也太过了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　莱纳不好意思地笑了笑，他的确是一刻都不想离开波尔克，波尔克也不再拒绝他的靠近，有时候还会主动靠近他的怀里。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但是波尔克从来没有笑过，莱纳知道他所有的“温顺”的行为都出于标记的影响，但还是忍不住卑鄙地利用这一点体会着难得的幸福的感觉。马上又要回到帕拉迪岛了，他已经做好了战死的准备，死之前总要允许他享受最后的温暖。<br/>
　<br/>
　　波尔克控制着自己不要靠到莱纳身上去，这该死的Omega的本能，他整理好身上为了潜入帕岛所换上的调查军团的衣服，发誓一定要艾伦·耶格尔付出代价来。那天，那家伙大闹雷贝利欧的收容区，身为Omega毫不收敛自己的信息素，结果搞得广场上一片混乱，很多人都信息素失控了，波尔克受到影响，压制已久的发情期来地又猛又烈。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　获救后，他狼狈地解除巨人形态，众目睽睽之下被莱纳抱走，这简直是莫大的耻辱。也因为这，他在神志不清之下被莱纳标记。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　该死！波尔克沉着脸摸了摸后颈处的腺体，他谎称自己完全不记得当天发生的事情了，但其实他是有印象的，他记得莱纳是怎么急冲冲地把他抱到了一个隐蔽的防空洞，记得他是怎么在临时标记无效的情况下扑倒了莱纳，记得他哭着请求莱纳，狼狈不堪地挂在他身上请求他给予快乐，这一切他都记得。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　波尔克和皮克跳下了飞机，他们要提前潜伏进去执行救人以及奇袭计划。坐在机舱一直闭目沉思没有说话的马加特看着莱纳隐藏不住的担忧，说道：虽然波尔克那小子经常搞地我头疼，但是你不必太过担心他，他是名战士，和你一样。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　莱纳郑重地点了点头，只要在战场上见过波尔克的英姿谁都不会忽视他身为一名战士的能力，这和他所分化出来的性别无关。他一直是个很勇敢的人，比他更适合当战士。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马加特仿佛看出他心中所想，说道：你是帝国的铠甲，莱纳，是我们最优秀的战士之一，战场上缺不了你，不要再发生那天盛典时的事情了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不，不会的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那天他受了艾伦的刺激，内心愧疚感压迫地他喘不过气来，自暴自弃地准备就此死在地下室，如果不是鼻间嗅到的那股熟悉的香味让他破墙而出，他差一点儿就要失去波尔克了。莱纳现在还记得他看到波尔克差点被吃掉时他心中所产生的巨大恐惧，他不会让这种事再次发生的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　我只会杀了我自己。莱纳解除了脖子上的硬质化，吉克已经死了，不管艾伦有什么打算都已经不可能实现了，他也已经帮助波尔克完成了标记，可以死了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　就在他闭上眼睛想要把铠甲巨人传给误喝下吉克脊髓液变成无脑巨人的法尔科时，最后一丝余光他看到了波尔克，看到他一脸是血伤势严重地从鄂之巨人里走了出来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　波尔克！他瞪大了眼睛，大喊道。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　波尔克勾起嘴角，莱纳那家伙又在寻死了，他总是这样，为马莱一起战斗的四年里他见识过多次莱纳想要战死在战场上的时刻，真不知道当初到底是谁把这个软弱的家伙踢进战场的，这不是谋杀吗？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　波尔克继续往前走着，他懒得管到底是马莱哪位英明的长官了，刚才他看到了哥哥的记忆，哥哥在向莱纳道谢，感谢他的存在波尔克才没有成为战士。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　所以哥哥也是这么想的吗，是莱纳代替他，代替他承受了原不属于他的痛苦与折磨，那么一切该归位了。因为我一直比你强啊，莱纳。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　法尔科变成的巨人向他扑了过去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　------<br/>
　　<br/>
　　许多年后，这个世界上再也没有了巨人之力，世界恢复了和平，人们对艾尔迪亚人的态度也和缓了很多。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　波尔克摸着肚子，那里正装着一个小宝宝。莱纳走了进来，他手里牵着一个四五岁大的小孩子，一进屋就喊着爹地扑向波尔克。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　莱纳连忙拦住他，马赛，小心，不要挤到爹地肚子里的小贝。马赛是他和莱纳的第一个孩子，为了纪念哥哥便以他的名字命名。至于肚子的那个，则为了怀念当年因为莫须有的仇恨死在了帕岛任务中的贝尔托特。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　波尔克没有死，那天莱纳无法控制地撞开了法尔克，他不能接受波尔克就这么死去。巨人之力消失后，曾经的无脑巨人们也恢复了原貌，法尔科也幸运地活了下来，已与去年和贾比完婚了。<br/>
　　　　<br/>
　　所以，这是一个happy ending。<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>